Our time now
by Charliefox2012
Summary: Daria/Jane femslash. Takes place after Mart of darkness. AU: Tom helps Jane see something that she overlooked. 7/10/10 chapters 1, 2, and 3 revised. Chapters 4 and 5 deleted until revised.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for all chapters: **all Daria characters and whatever else belong to MTV, do, and whoever else created the series.

I write for my pure enjoyment, and make no money writing Daria fanfiction and have no intention of doing so**. **

**Notes:** This story starts off as a continuation of **Mart of madness**, and I will be redoing the last episodes of season four, and the movie **Is it fall yet?**,with Jane and Daria as a lesbian couple. I use a lot of the series' dialogue and setup, (Episode scripts from Outpost), and rewrite a lot as well, so this will actually come out semi-original. I hope no one will be offended or disappointed with this idea. Anyway, the characters are obviously out of character, but I still hope you will enjoy the story. Thanks, and I greatly appreciate reviews of any sort.

* * *

Chapter one 

It was six o'clock in the evening when the Payday finally got its power restored and the doors opened to freedom.

Daria was thankful to be free and out of the warehouse, however, she wasn't sure what she thought of her friend at the moment; this day was all Jane's fault.

"_If only Jane and Tom hadn't fought, _for the millionth time,_ then Tom would've suffered today and not me," _Daria thought bitterly.

"Well, I missed the deadline," Jane said somewhat regretful. She looked at Daria, waiting for a response. Jane frowned when she didn't get one. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's not like I planned for the damn store to lose power and lock us in," Jane tried.

"For _four_ hours," Daria added grumpily and then sighed. "I'm not mad at you," she said stonily.

"Uh-huh," Jane said skeptically. "Come on, I still owe you that pie," she said hoping it would lift Daria's spirits.

"That you do. And I mean it, I'm not mad at you. It's just been a long day," Daria said seriously and then added vehemently, "I'm _never_ coming back here again."

"I agree," Jane said, thankful that Daria's mood really wasn't directed at her.

* * *

Jane and Daria sat in their usual booth at the Pizza King with a nearly finished pizza between them.

"So, what time was your deadline?" Daria asked, finishing her third slice.

Jane looked at her, relieved. Daria hadn't spoken to her until now.

Jane looked at her bag of gummy bears dejectedly. "Four, and I would have made it had Tom not…you know."

"Is there anyway you could turn it in tomorrow?" Daria asked.

"Nope. All entries had to be in today; tomorrow is the showing," Jane said.

"Did you still want to go?" Daria asked, but already knew the answer.

"No. I'm a fan of _my_ art not of other _amateurs_," Jane said proudly.

Daria smirked, "Professional now are we, or just arrogant?"

"Arrogant. I don't get paid for it yet," Jane said smiling.

"So, you gonna talk to Tom about the fight?" Daria asked.

Jane sighed, "Guess I have to. He is my boyfriend and all," she said and added, sincerely, "And really, thanks for coming with me today."

"It's cool, but I suggest you talk more with Tom," Daria said moodily.

"Talk to him about my art supplies so he won't eat them or talk to him so it spares youfrom going with me to replace them?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"Both," Daria answered.

They finished their pizza and exited the Pizza King. They headed for Daria's house. As they walked, they didn't say much.

"So you want to hang out or…?" Daria asked as they approached her walkway.

"Nah, even though I really don't have to work on that sculpture anymore, I feel I should finish it," Jane said.

"All right, I'll talk to you later, then," Daria said and walked up to her door.

"Okay, and thanks again," Jane said.

Daria waved and entered her house.

Jane continued to her house. When she turned onto her street, she was surprised to see Tom's car parked in the driveway. She opened the front door and entered. She saw Tom sitting on the couch.

"Yo," Jane said and continued to the kitchen where her sculpture still sat.

Tom followed her. "Hey," he said stonily.

Jane placed her bag of gummy bears on the table, opened it, and started sorting the bears. Tom watched her in silence.

She looked up at him. "Are you all right? You seem to be exuding the same feelings that Daria had after we got out of the damned Payday," Jane said.

"Daria?" Tom said frowning, "You _and _she were at the Payday?" he asked.

"Yeah. She came with me to get more art supplies. Why?" Jane said curiously.

"I came over earlier to see you, but Trent said you went to the Payday. Trent and his friend were heading there, so, I caught a ride with them; we got locked in, too," Tom said annoyed.

"So, we were all there and somehow we missed each other. Funny," Jane said amused, but sobered at Tom's glare.

"_I_ was looking for you so we could _talk,_ instead of just yelling unfair things at each other," Tom said crossly.

"So you think you were being unfair," Jane said absently, still sorting her gummy bears.

"Cut it out, Jane, I'm being serious here!" Tom snapped frustrated.

Jane stopped sorting and looked at him surprised. "Fine. Well, I know I was in the wrong and I'm sorry about yelling at you. I should have told you that I was using those gummy bears," she said.

Tom sighed heavily. "Jane, it's not only that. I mean, you exclude me from almost everything in your life lately," he said.

"That's not true," Jane said wounded.

"It is. When it comes to your art, it's all about you," Tom said and quickly added, "And I understand," at the glare Jane gave him.

"Of course I get like that; my art _is _about me," Jane argued.

"I know, but you ignore me and our relationship so often with these projects that I'm starting to think that you pick these projects to _purposely_ ignore us," Tom said. "And then Daria…."

"What about Daria?" Jane snapped.

"Daria is always the one you run to. Like now for instance, you take her with you to get your art supplies instead of just trying to work things out with me. I could have gone with you, too, you know," Tom said frustrated.

"I know," Jane murmured irritated.

"But really, you didn't want me to go with you, did you?" Tom inquired harshly.

Jane shrugged. "I don't know, Tom."

Tom shook his head. "I don't get how Daria does it," he said annoyed.

Jane looked at him sharply. "Does what?" she demanded.

"You treat her the same way you treat me when it comes to your art, but she seems to understand and accept it better than I do," Tom said. "I can't do it anymore."

"Do what?" Jane asked heatedly.

"Be around when _you_ feel like having me around," Tom answered.

"I don't do that to you and I don't do that to Daria," Jane said firmly, but felt uncertain. "I mean, I know I get caught up in my art, but…."

"I told you, I get it, but it does nothing to help our relationship," Tom said and then sighed heavily, "Look, I think it's just that our relationship has run its course."

Jane looked at him apprehensively. "What are you saying?" she asked softly.

"I'm saying that we fight too often and you don't put in much effort anymore; lately everything seems to be my fault, and then you go running to Daria," Tom said frustrated. "I can't pretend that everything's all right. I'm not happy being like this with you," he said sadly.

Tom waited for Jane to say something, but she only looked at him. He sighed, wearily, "I think we should breakup."

Jane nodded and just looked at her gummy bears. She gave a short, defeated, laugh. "All this over some gummy bears," she said dolefully.

"It's not just that and you know that," Tom reasoned.

Jane sighed. "I know. You're right. I know that we've been having problems for a while, but I just thought that things would eventually get better," she admitted.

"I think it's good that we see things are wrong now, instead of becoming bitter and resentful of each other," Tom said honestly.

Jane nodded, and then looked at Tom thoughtfully. "Do you really think I treat Daria that way?" she asked.

Tom paused a moment, a confused expression on his face. "Daria?" he said and then understood. "You think she'll leave you because of your art thing?" he asked.

Jane shrugged. "You are," she accused quietly.

"You and me aren't you and Daria," Tom said seriously. "She's your best friend. She's supposed to accept you unconditionally, well, sort of."

Jane nodded. "Well, I guess you should go. I would like to finish this," she said and resumed sorting her gummy bears.

Tom nodded. "All right. Um, Jane, once the weirdness passes; do you think that maybe we could be friends? I would still like to know you," Tom said slightly awkward.

"Um, yeah, sure. Er, I'll give you a call or something," Jane said still fiddling with her gummy bears.

"Sure," Tom said and walked over to her. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and then left.

Jane watched him go, sadly; she really did like the guy. She shrugged it off; she had a sculpture to finish.

* * *

Jane was in the middle of nuking her green gummy bears in the microwave when Trent walked in.

"Hey," Trent said as he placed his guitar case on the floor and opened the fridge.

"Hey," Jane said, and then became contemplative. She watched him for a moment.

Trent took out what he needed to make a sandwich and stood at the kitchen counter. He looked at Jane curiously. "What?" he asked, noticing her strange expression.

"Nothing," Jane said indifferently. "Um, don't touch the bears," she warned as she sat at the table and contemplated her sculpture.

"I know. I heard the fight yesterday," Trent said, starting to put his sandwich together. "Tom was here. Did you guys talk?" he asked.

"Yeah. We broke up," Jane said simply.

"Sucks. Sorry," Trent said and then gave his sister a compassionate expression. "Are you gonna be all right?"

Jane shrugged. "Yeah, it wasn't messy and it wasn't unexpected," she said.

"You still seem troubled," Trent observed.

"Yeah, I am, but by something Tom said about me and Daria," Jane said, "Although, what he says shouldn't matter, but I was just thinking…," she trailed off.

"What?" Trent said.

"Nothing," Jane said absently, working on sticking the melted gummy bear goop to the sculpture.

Trent shrugged and went back to making his sandwich.

"Do you think I treat Daria…I don't know, like…? Do you think I keep Daria on _my_ schedule instead of being a good friend to her all the time?" Jane questioned suddenly.

Trent scrutinized her. Jane waited for his answer.

"I don't know. You and Daria seem cool, and she's never really had a problem with you before…until Tom, I mean," Trent said.

"I mean, when it comes to my art do you think I put her second?" Jane asked troubled.

Trent shrugged. "I think when you find something to paint or sculpt, you become passionate and put everything second."

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for," Jane said somberly.

Trent looked at her concerned. "What did Tom say that has you questioning you and Daria?" he asked as he started to eat his sandwich.

Jane sighed heavily. "He just said that I put him second too many times with my art, and that I do it to Daria, too, but she seems more understanding because she _has _to be, and I don't want it to be like that," she said seriously.

Trent nodded. "Well, I think Daria is okay with it because she knows you better and she knows that you don't mean it to be mean," he said, "Tom hasn't known you that long. You're right; you can't take what he says seriously."

"I know, but it also makes me wonder…," Jane said distantly.

"What?" Trent asked.

"What if I'm always like this and then no one will ever stay. I mean, Daria _is_ the only one that understands that part of me," Jane said and then laughed lightly, "God, Daria probably is the only one who would do well in a romantic relationship with me," she said and then became quiet.

Trent watched her. He hated seeing his sister this way.

Jane looked at her sculpture. "What if Daria is the only one?" she said softly doleful, squishing a gummy bear between her fingers.

Trent shrugged. "Would it be bad if she was?" he said seriously.

Jane looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"I don't know, just thinking out loud," Trent said awkwardly, finishing his sandwich.

"I never thought of her that way. Well, I mean, maybe a couple of times when I was extremely lonely, but she is the most difficult person in the world," Jane said thoughtfully.

"To everyone else except you. At least from what you tell me," Trent said, "You both understand each other better then anyone else, and she's the only one that hasn't left you over you being a passionate artist," he pointed out.

"I know, but I don't even think she thinks of me and her being that way. I don't think _I _think of us being that way," Jane said honestly.

Trent shrugged. "It's just a thought, and I wouldn't have a problem with it," he said.

"Why?" Jane asked mildly surprised, "I'm pretty sure everyone else would."

"You're my sister; I just want to see you happy," Trent said sincerely. "Well, I have to get to rehearsal. I'll talk to you later," he said, grabbing his guitar and then leaving the house.

Jane sighed, sitting back in her chair. Today was just not her day and now it was becoming strange.

Daria was her best and only friend. She loved Daria, but wasn't sure if that love transcended into something more.

True, Daria understood her best and Jane knew that there were benefits if they were together. The most important one being that she wouldn't have to keep looking for 'the one' because she was sure that Daria would be 'the one.' Jane also knew that she understood Daria the best, too, and that Daria knew that, however, she didn't seem to be looking for someone to be with. At least that Jane knew of.

Jane didn't know what to do. She just knew not to try to convince herself of liking Daria. It had to be honest and natural. However, in truth, it didn't bother her to want to _try_ with Daria, but she also had to think of the repercussions. If she tried something with Daria it might freak her out and make Daria want to stop being her friend. Jane didn't want to lose the friendship. Daria meant more to her then her own selfish insecurities.

Jane sighed, and looked at the kitchen clock; taking note of the moment when she lost her sanity.

"_This will probably be the most foolish thing I will ever do, but I need to know_," Jane thought as she rushed to put her art supplies away. "_I need to know if she is or isn't an option_," Jane thought as she exited her house and headed for Daria's house.

* * *

Daria was sitting in her room at her computer typing up an essay for her English class. She was just glad to be home. Being stuck in that abysmal warehouse made her more appreciative of her freedom and surroundings.

Daria heard the doorbell. She ignored it, knowing that someone else would get it.

After a few moments, there was a knock on her door. She sighed in frustration.

"Yeah?" Daria called.

The door opened to reveal Helen.

"Daria, Jane's here. She wants to talk to you," Helen said.

Daria looked at her intrigued. "Did you tell her to come up?" she asked.

"Yes, but she says she wants to talk to you outside," Helen said.

Daria nodded and saved her work. She followed Helen downstairs.

"Oh, dinner's ready; you can invite Jane if she's willing to stay," Helen said and headed into the kitchen.

Daria headed for the front door and opened it. She saw Jane sitting on the stoop. She stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Hey," Daria said and sat next to Jane.

"Hey," Jane said turning sideways a bit to face her.

"So, you didn't want to come in?" Daria asked curiously.

"No, I can't stay long," Jane said, looking like she would rather be anywhere else.

"Are you leaving town or something?" Daria joked. She looked at Jane concerned when she didn't answer right away. "You're not, are you?" Daria said worriedly.

"No, but after tonight I probably should," Jane said nervously.

"What's going on?" Daria asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to go for a walk; decided to come here," Jane said with a shrug, and then sighed, "I talked with Tom."

"Oh. Is everything all right?" Daria asked.

"In a manner of speaking, I mean, at least he and I won't be fighting so much," Jane said, and gave her a dry look, "He broke up with me."

"Oh, Jane, I'm sorry," Daria said sincerely.

"Really? You didn't like him," Jane said surprised.

Daria shrugged. "Yeah, but still, you liked him."

"Well, it's all right. It was for the best, but we had a conversation that led to some strange thoughts," Jane said uncomfortably.

"What did he say?" Daria asked still concerned about her friend's demeanor.

Jane hesitated a moment before she spoke. "Do you think our friendship is all right?" she asked.

Daria looked at her confused, "Yeah, its fine. Why?"

"It's just that he was upset that I almost always put him second when I get into an art thing," Jane said, "And then he said I do the same thing to you, too. So, I was wondering; do I? And does it bother you?" she said and looked at Daria apprehensively.

"Well, you do get caught up, but its fine with me because I know when your done, we're cool again," Daria said, "It doesn't bother me at all," she reassured.

Jane nodded, "But it also got me thinking about how…I guess that no one's going to understand or accept that part of me, except you," she said looking at the ground.

"Someone will. You're only seventeen, Jane," Daria said, lightly amused.

"I know that, but I guess I'm just tired of looking. I want someone now," Jane said honestly.

"You want _the one_, or the one _for now_?" Daria asked with a smirk.

"Either. I'm not picky," Jane said, smiling sadly. "I just don't want my art to always be a problem," she said honestly.

"Jane, you'll find someone," Daria promised firmly.

Jane nodded, and after a moment, said, cryptically, "I think I already did."

Daria looked at her curiously.

"Um…I want to do something and I don't want to talk about it after. I mean, not right away or whatever…but, um, would you at least think about it?" Jane said quickly, still talking to the ground.

"Huh?" Daria said puzzled.

Jane turned to Daria and looked at her seriously and meaningfully.

Jane was slightly amused when realization dawned on her friend's face, and then a slight fear. She leant over to Daria and lightly kissed her mouth. Daria seemed too stunned to pull away; however, she didn't encourage it either.

Jane moved away, stood up, and started walking back home quickly.

Daria watched Jane go, unsure of what she was supposed to say or do or feel. She had never thought of Jane in that manner. Actually, she hadn't thought of _anyone_ in that manner.

"_Jane said to think about it_," she thought. Jane was giving her an out. If Daria wanted, she could just pretend it didn't happen and still have Jane as her friend.

A part of her was relieved about that, but another part of her saddened at the idea of having to forget the kiss. Daria was completely caught off guard by the latter. She sighed and put her head in her hands feeling extremely confused.

The door opened behind her. Daria looked up startled.

It was Quinn. "Mom wants you to come in now. Jane, too," she said and looked around confused, "_Was_ Jane here or is mom losing it?"

"Losing it implies she had it," Daria said standing up and walked past Quinn into the house.

Quinn shrugged and closed the door.

* * *

**Note to anyone who noticed: **I know Tom knew that Daria went with Jane to the Payday (now). I didn't realize it when I first wrote this because I hadn't seen the episode in a long time or read the transcript. I was just so excited with the idea that I overlooked it when I started writing it and when I finally noticed it, I couldn't change it otherwise it just messed up the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

It was Wednesday evening. Daria had spent the afternoon in her room since she had come home from school. She had now finished all her homework and decided to spend the rest of the evening in the living room, watching TV.

She sat on the couch, her feet up on the coffee table, and turned on the TV. Her favorite show _Sick Sad World _was on.

"It's legal, and tender, but someone's getting shortchanged! Little cross-dressers and the women who love them, coming up next on _Sick, Sad World," _said the announcer and the show went to commercial.

"_If that woman were Judy Garland, this might make sense on a couple of levels," _Daria thought. She smiled sadly and sighed. She and Jane would usually be watching and making fun of this show together. She missed Jane.

For the last few days they had been ignoring each other, although, not entirely. They did talk to each other if they had to for school assignments and stuff like that. Technically, if Daria wanted to be honest, it was actually she who was ignoring Jane.

Daria had now become somewhat uncomfortable around Jane. She didn't mean to be, but the kiss had totally caught her off guard. She never thought of Jane like that and she never expected Jane to feel like that towards her either. Daria couldn't figure out if it was genuine or just a sign of madness on Jane's part.

Jane had just broken up with Tom; she could have been vulnerable and just wasn't thinking. It seemed to make sense, but Daria couldn't understand why that idea actually saddened her if it were to be true. She still wasn't sure if she even wanted Jane's feelings to be sincere.

Daria had never felt much for anyone. She tolerated people, but never really liked them and she loved her family, even if she didn't show it, but if she and Jane pursued this, it would completely pull Daria out of her element.

Even so, all Daria knew was that she couldn't forget about the kiss, and didn't know exactly what that meant. She knew that the idea of being with Jane didn't entirely put her off either. Somehow, the idea of them as a couple actually made some sense. However, Daria also knew that she was already deemed so many negative things by her schoolmates and family that she wasn't sure if she really wanted to add homosexuality to that list, too.

Then again, she knew what anyone thought about her shouldn't factor into her decisions. She never let them before, and she wondered why she was letting it get to her now.

Daria sighed in frustration. She hated being confused about this and just wished she could discuss it with Jane. It would help her figure out what she wanted, as well as what Jane wanted. Moreover, she hoped with whatever decision was made, it wouldn't ruin their friendship. That was the last thing that Daria wanted. Jane was the first and best friend she ever had and she didn't want to lose that.

Daria became distracted when the show came back on, but was startled when she heard yelling coming from the driveway out front.

"Come on! Start! Move! You're a car! That's what you do. That's all you do! Now do it!" Jake yelled.

Daria sighed in annoyance. "The eternal struggle between man and machine," she grumbled, getting up from the couch.

The phone rang. Daria grabbed the cordless phone and continued to the front driveway.

"Hello," Daria answered as Jake was getting out of his car.

"Hey, is dad there?" Quinn asked.

"You're nothing but a...a damn radio with doors!" Jake said and kicked the car's side.

"No. Dad and his inner child are playing in the driveway," Daria said nonchalantly.

"But he was supposed to pick us up at the mall," Quinn slightly whined.

"He's discussing that with the car right now, but the car seems to be saying, 'You're taking the bus,'" Daria said amused.

"The what?" Quinn asked confused.

"The bus. It's like a bigger car, only with old men sleeping sitting up, at least, I hope they're sleeping," Daria answered with mock concern. Daria waited for Quinn's reply, but only heard silence. "Hello…Quinn?" Daria said. She shrugged and hung up the phone.

Jake entered the house and headed into the kitchen. Daria followed him.

Jake paced the kitchen with a worried expression. Daria sat at the kitchen table to watch her father. She knew that this could get entertaining.

"But I told Helen I'd pick Quinn up. Now, she'll never trust me to do anything again," Jake said mostly to himself, and then went into imitating Helen's voice, "I'll pick up Quinn, Jake, you'll just forget. Stay out of the kitchen, Jake; you'll just break the stove! Don't polish your father's boots, Jake, you haven't earned the damn right!" he said finishing and starting into one of his usual rants of his past shortcomings.

"Dad!" Daria said trying to cut him off before he continued and completely lost the point.

He looked at Daria surprised. "Oh. Huh? Right. Quinn. And what if Quinn gets lost? It'll be my fault. It's always my fault," Jake moaned miserably.

"As long as she gets lost with the Fashion club, I don't see the problem," Daria said, but Jake ignored her.

"Well, I'll show Helen. I'll pick up Quinn _and_ make the lasagna," Jake said building up confidence. "When Jake Morgendorffer says he'll do something, he dos it, I mean does it. Dammit!" he said firmly.

Daria only watched him, hoping that this madness wasn't genetic.

Jake looked at Daria earnestly and said, "Daria, if I don't come back, remember to take the plastic lid off the lasagna if you cook it in a conventional oven."

"Oh, father, don't even think such things," Daria said feigning concern.

Jake nodded and headed back out to the car.

Daria was slightly amused that her father forgot about the car so quickly. "Are you giving Quinn a ride home on piggy-back or taking the horse?" she called.

"That's right, dammit! No car," Jake swore but continued to the driveway anyway to continue fighting with the car.

Daria went back to sitting on the couch. She was amused at her father's plight, but she did feel bad. She knew he did try hard to be reliable and stop being so flighty and flakey.

Daria tried to come up with a solution for Jake. One solution would be not to have had Quinn at all, but she knew that was too late.

She only knew of one person with a car, but she and Jane weren't exactly friendly and she felt strange just calling to ask Trent to give her dad a ride.

"Damn freaking car, why won't you work? What do you have against me?" Jake moaned defeated from outside.

Daria sighed. She picked up the phone and dialed Jane's number, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

The phone rang a few times before it was answered.

"Ye-low," Jane said over some loud rock music.

"Hey," Daria said awkwardly.

"Daria?" Jane said sounding surprised, and turned down her music.

"Yeah, it's me," Daria said.

"Hi," Jane said sounding a bit uncomfortable. "Um, it's been a while since you've talked to me outside of school."

"Yeah, I know, and um…oh never mind. Forget it," Daria said quickly and was about to hang up.

"No, wait! What's up?" Jane said quickly.

Daria sighed lightly and said hesitantly, "I hate to ask you this, especially after the week we've had, but um, is Trent around?"

"Trent?" Jane asked confused.

"Yeah. My dad's car has broken down and now he's breaking down because of it, and I was wondering if you could ask Trent to give him a ride to go get my sister at the damn mall," Daria said awkwardly.

"Oh," Jane said disappointed.

"I know. I shouldn't have even bothered. I'm sorry," Daria said earnestly.

"No, it's fine. I know how Jake gets. It's fine," Jane said firmly, "But can we talk if I do this?" she bartered.

"Yeah. Sure," Daria said tentatively.

"Okay, well, I'll go wake Trent and we'll be over in ten," Jane promised.

"Thanks, Jane. Bye," Daria said.

"Later," Jane said and hung up.

Daria turned off the phone and walked out to the front yard.

Jake was sitting in his car, lightly banging his head against the steering wheel. "Why, why, why?" he said miserably.

"Um, dad?" Daria said lightly concerned.

"Oh, Daria," Jake said sitting up straight and looking at Daria, "What is it?"

"Um, I called Jane, and her brother Trent, well, he has a car and he can give you a ride if you want," Daria offered.

Jake brightened. "Really, oh thank you, Daria, you're a lifesaver," he said getting out of the car, "Ha, you won't beat me," he said to the car and kicked it again, this time hurting his foot.

Daria only rolled her eyes.

Jake and Daria waited in the driveway for Jane and Trent.

A few minutes later, Trent's Plymouth pulled up in front of the house. Jake looked at it warily.

"It's a car," Daria shrugged, seeing her dad's expression.

"And you ride around in that thing?" Jake said incredulously.

"Cheaper then skydiving," Daria said dryly.

Jane got out of the car. "Hey," she said casually to Daria.

"Hey," Daria said trying not to sound as awkward as she felt.

"Hi, Mr. Morgendorffer," Jane said.

"Hey, Jane," Jake said, and looked into the car, "Trent."

"Hey," Trent said.

Jake looked at the car worriedly, "Uh, it's safe right?" he asked Jane.

"Well, it's no Pinto," Jane said offhandedly.

"Yeah. You have to hit those before they'll burst into flames," Daria remarked.

Jane smiled, while Jake looked even more worried.

"Joke, dad," Daria said flatly.

"Uh, ha ha," Jake said with a nervous expression.

"Well, you ready Mr. Morgendorffer?" Trent asked.

"Sure," Jake said and got into the car.

Jane and Daria stood together on the passenger side.

Jake put on his seatbelt and looked at Jane uneasily again. "You say this thing's safe?" he asked, trying not to sound too fearful.

"It's an adventure on wheels," Jane cheerily spoke.

"Skydiving's probably safer though," Daria whispered to Jane.

"Oh, of course, you at least have a parachute," Jane joked back quietly.

Jake however caught the conversation, "Adventure on wheels. Adventures can be good," he said with a nervous laugh. He then looked at Trent, "Um, you're gonna steer with both hands when we're actually moving, right?"

"Unless I think of some lyrics on the road and have to write'em down. You understand," Trent said causally. "Oh, sure!" Jake said and then looked to Jane and Daria, "Help me?" he whimpered.

Daria sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Maybe these two shouldn't be left alone," she said to Jane.

Jane shrugged casually. "Eh, I was starting to feel the old wanderlust anyway."

The two climbed into the backseat.

Jake looked around the car and a troubled expression crossed his face, "How are we gonna fit four more people into the car?" he asked.

"It's been done before, and this time's there's no drum kit," Jane answered.

"Yeah, but now we'll have shopping bags to worry about," Daria said quietly to Jane.

"So," Jane said unmoved.

"From the Fashion Club," Daria pointed out.

"Oh, crap. Er, well, we'll just tie them to the roof," Jane said unsurely.

"The bags or the Fashion Fiends?" Daria said wryly

Jane smiled, and shook her head, amused.

They were interrupted by Jake. "What's that funny smell?" he asked his face scrunched up in disgust.

"It wasn't funny when it happened, but it's a really great story," Trent said enthusiastically.

Jake looked at him in revulsion and curiosity. Daria and Jane smirked.

Jane leaned forward. "Yo, Trent, let's get going. I don't think Mr. Morgendorffer wants to hear that _particular_ story."

Trent nodded and he pulled out of the driveway. His car gave off sounds as if it were in pain and dying, and then settled a bit. They headed for the Lawndale mall.

They had only driven a few minutes when the car started making ominous noises and then coasted to a stop.

"Uh-oh," Trent said concerned.

"What?! What?! What happened?" Jake said, nearly panicked.

"Janey?" Trent said expectantly.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten," Jane counted.

Trent then pounded the dashboard with his fist. The car started back up, and they continued.

Daria looked at Jane and smirked, "Nice counting."

"I can go all the way up to twenty," Jane said mockingly proud.

They both rolled their eyes, but still smiled in amusement.

"Whew, thought we were going to be stranded there for a minute," Jake said relieved and lightly laughed.

"No way. We don't want to be caught out here by these woods…especially at night," Trent said seriously.

Jake looked at Trent curiously. "Really? Why not?" he asked.

"Roving bands of embittered squirrels?" Daria suggested.

"Nah, it's because of…," Trent started mysteriously, and paused for effect.

"Guess he forgot," Daria said softly to Jane when Trent's pause lasted a little longer then necessary.

Jane stifled a chuckle.

"Metalmouth," Trent finished in a harsh whisper, which caused him to cough.

"What?" Daria said, unsure if she misheard or not.

"Metalmouth," Jane said flatly.

"Oh," Daria said.

"Metalmouth started out as a metal shop teacher at Lawndale High, but the teacher had a bad habit. When he got angry and upset, he would grind his teeth," Trent started, "And well, being a teacher…."

"He'd get upset often I suspect," Daria said.

"Yeah, and his stress was so bad that he'd even grind his teeth in his sleep," Trent said, "So, one morning when he went to brush his teeth, he found that during the night he had ground his teeth down to nothing."

"Is this supposed to be a horror story?" Jane asked, obviously bored.

"It's horror-_ble_," Daria murmured.

Jane smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm getting to it," Trent said annoyed.

"Well, get to it," Jane said.

"Hey, anything that keeps him awake," Daria remarked to Jane.

"Where was I? Oh, right, so he had to go to the dentist to have the ground down teeth pulled, but since he was a teacher…," Trent said.

"Bad dental," Daria said.

"Right, so he can't do anything about it. He just hopes that no one will notice," Trent said.

"Fat chance," Jane said, smirking.

"Right, _everyone _noticed, especially this one guy that was the main reason for his stress," Trent said, "So, the teacher tried to teach his class, but now he had this bad lisp, and the guy just keeps making fun of him until it disrupts the class completely and that is probably what broke the metal shop teacher."

"So it has a happy ending: he took out all the students," Daria stated.

Jane lightly laughed and Jake turned in his seat to look at Daria.

"Honey, that isn't a happy ending; and isn't this supposed to be a horror story?" Jake said confused.

"Didn't I just ask that?" Jane said simply.

"_Anyway_, after dealing with that student making fun of him and the fact that he can't afford to fix his teeth, he gets this idea one night…he forges himself a set of steel dentures," Trent said.

"Hence, Metalmouth," Daria said plainly.

"Yeah, but those dentures had one fatal flaw…they picked up radio stations; this one song actually, 'Girls just wanna have fun,' and it was inconvenient when he had to teach," Trent said.

"He could have just changed professions; become a music teacher," Jane said amused.

Trent glared at her in the rearview mirror, "He was a _metal shop _teacher, Janey."

"Yeah, Jane," Daria said with mock offense.

Jane rolled her eyes, but quieted.

Trent continued, "Yeah, so, he was finished at Lawndale High, but he wasn't finished teaching some kids a lesson or two…."

"You mean the kid that drove him the craziest," Jane said.

"Yeah, that guy and his girlfriend were up in the hills making out one night when they hear the song 'Girls just wanna have fun.' So, the girl tells the guy to turn it up because she likes the song, and he goes to but sees that the radio is off," Trent said, "And then they start to hear the sound of metal scraping on metal."

"Oooh, Metalmouth," Jane said pretending to be scared.

"They get scared and take off. The guy drives her home," Trent said, "But they had a right to be scared, because when the girl gets out she sees that all tires are bitten flat and hanging on her door handle…is a set of hand-forged teeth," he finished with a mystifying tone in his voice.

"Ew," Jake cringed.

"And the moral of this story is, don't open car doors with your molars," Daria quipped.

"I don't get it. Why is the same song always on the radio, and why didn't he get sports and weather?" Jane asked confused.

"And wouldn't they have noticed that the tires were flat before they reached the girl's house?" Jake added.

"Hey, the truth isn't always rolled up in a neat little package you can carry in your wallet," Trent stated irritated.

"Nor, should it ever be washed and reused," Daria added dryly.

"Daria, you don't think Quinn's lost in those woods, do you?" Jake asked nervously as he stared at the woods as they passed by.

"I doubt it. There's nothing to buy there," Daria said.

"You're right, maybe we should all try to think like Quinn," Jake suggested.

"Okay, who wants their frontal lobes removed first?" Daria asked.

Everyone lapsed into silence. Daria was grateful for the peace. Trent's story had been pretty lame.

Daria watched the scenery pass. She was glad that she and Jane were getting along well tonight. Hell, you wouldn't know that anything had been wrong before.

The dying of Trent's car, again, however, disrupted the peace. Steam started coming out from under the hood, and once again, the car coasted to a stop.

"Damn," Jane said.

"Yeah," Trent agreed.

"And this night was going so well," Daria said sarcastically.

Jake only moaned in defeat.

The four got out of the car to assess the damage.

"Just a little steam," Trent said, "We'll let it cool off for an hour."

"An hour!" Jake exclaimed, and then turned to Jane, "Jane-o, can't you do the counting thing?" he beseeched.

Jane frowned, "It doesn't work if the car's on fire," she said.

"Fire?" Trent said looking at the car, "Better make it two hours," he said casually.

"Dammit," Jake said and walked to the front of the car, "Let me take a look at it."

"Um, dad…," Daria said knowing she should do more to stop him.

Jake touched the hood and recoiled. "Hot, hot, blisters, dammit!" he swore.

Daria rolled her eyes, "You try to raise them to think," she sighed as Trent went over to Jake.

Jane nodded, but her attention was on the house behind them, "Hey, what do you know. The car died right in front of that house."

Daria looked, "Not asking," she stated.

"The haunted house," Jane said ignoring Daria.

"Not encouraging in any way," Daria said lightly.

"The House of Bad Grades," Jane said mysteriously.

"Why do I bother?" Daria deadpanned.

"This happened back when America was all upbeat, clean-cut, and expecting to be blown up any minute," Jane started, "And the family had just built your average bomb shelter in their backyard."

"All right, I'm intrigued, slightly," Daria said sardonically.

"Anyway, this family was admiring the bomb shelter, and feeling falsely safe, but they had this daughter…," Jane said and then looked at Daria with a smirk, "She was a lot like you," she teased.

"Oh, am I now in the story? Remind me to collect royalties," Daria said dryly.

"So, she brings up that the cold war might end…," Jane said.

"Might?" Daria questioned, "Have you paid any attention in History?"

"I'm telling the story from the fifties point of view," Jane said, glaring at her. "Anyhow, it causes the father to freak out that he might look like an idiot for building it, and she teases her sister about the end of the world and stuff," she said.

"Sounds familiar; I want a big payout," Daria stated.

"Well, time passes and everyone forgot about getting blown up…everyone except that girl," Jane said, "She knew that life was going to go on and she wanted to get the hell out of Lawndale; if she wasn't going to get blown up, she had only one other option left for getting out."

"College," Daria said.

"Right. So one day, she sat down to write an early admissions essay; it had to be in the mail the next morning," Jane said, "She was trying to work in her room, but she was having a hard time getting some peace and quiet, soooo…."

"The bomb shelter," Daria suggested dully.

"Yes, the little house that paranoia built," Jane said, "She settled there to finish her essay."

"Is that it?" Daria asked feigning a yawn.

"No," Jane said annoyed. "Well, the girl fell asleep, and wasn't told that her father was going to build a concrete barbeque grill over it."

"Well, won't she be surprised," Daria said.

"That would be putting it lightly," Jane said, "She woke too late and no one knew that she was down there, otherwise, I doubt if they would've entombed her."

"Obviously, unless you make this girl like Quinn," Daria said.

Jane smirked, "True, but the girl was trapped now, and well, there was plenty of food, but the greatest of irony…no can opener."

"Isn't there another show with that kind of ending, except with books and glasses?" Daria asked.

"Yeah, but she had her glasses," Jane teased.

"So you_ are _modeling this girl after me," Daria said, an eyebrow raised.

"Anyway, it then dawned on her, not only could she starve to death, she might never, ever get out of Lawndale," Jane said. "So the grill was finished, and no one really wondered where the girl had gone…she didn't fit into the American dream or whatever."

"Well, of course, no loss there," Daria said, slightly annoyed.

"Time passed and the family moved away and other families moved in. The wheel of life turned, but it had a major stick in the spokes," Jane said, "You see, the vengeful spirit of that girl remains there still, exacting her terrible retribution on the living and those not yet born."

"How so?" Daria asked.

"She makes sure that any students living there fail their homework assignments, because if she can't leave this godforsaken town and go to college, no one will," Jane said, adding an evil cackle.

Daria rolled her eyes, and started walking back to the car, "Oh, come on," she said incredulously.

"Scoff if you will, but every kid who's lived in the House of Bad Grades since is working minimum wage in Lawndale to this day. What do you say to that?" Jane said smugly.

"Scoff," Daria said.

Jane shrugged and followed her.

Jake and Trent had given up on the car and were just leaning against it. Jake had a miserable look on his face.

Daria felt sorry for him.

"So, Trent, what's with the car?" Jane said leaning against the car next to him.

"Needs more time," Trent said.

Jake sighed heavily. Daria walked up to him and was about to speak, but Jake looked up and glanced past her. He started waving.

"Quinn! Quinn! Over here! Quinn! Quinn! Honey, I was so worried!" Jake called, relieved.

Daria frowned and looked at Jane. "This spirit, does she also possess fathers and turn them into public embarrassments?" she inquired.

Jane looked past Daria, too. "Wait. That is Quinn," she said surprised.

"There goes my new sewing room," Daria quipped and turned to see Quinn and the rest of the Fashion Club.

"Dad, it's you," Quinn said walking over to him, but then noticed Daria, Jane, and Trent, "…And some people, um, anyway, gotta go," she said and kept walking.

"But how will you get home?" Jake asked confused.

"Duh, dad, we're only two blocks away, bye," Quinn said leading her friends away.

"Gee, Quinn, what was your father and that girl who lives with you doing with that car?" Daria heard Sandi ask.

"What girl? I didn't see any girl," Quinn said quickly.

Daria shook her head; she was used to that by now.

Jake looked up the block, "Two blocks?"

"Why didn't _you_ realize that?" Jane asked Daria.

"I don't know. Is that the House of Deteriorating Senses of Direction?" Daria said pointing to a random house.

Jane smirked.

"Guess we might as well start walking," Trent said.

"What about your car?" Daria asked.

"It'll be there in the morning. No one ever steals it; don't know why," Trent said nonchalantly.

The four started walking. Trent had headed back to the Lane house. Jane stayed with Daria and Jake.

"So, joining us for dinner tonight, Jane-o?" Jake asked as they reached the house.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Jane said unsurely.

"Well, I'd better start on the lasagna before your mom gets home," Jake said to Daria and rushed into the house.

Daria and Jane stood on the stoop.

"Making good on the deal?" Daria asked.

"I don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable. I just really wanted to hang out with you," Jane said awkwardly, "I could go," she suggested.

"No. It's fine. Anyway, we should talk, I've missed hanging out, too," Daria relented.

They sat down, keeping some distance between them.

"So…?" Jane said looking at her hands.

"Yeah," Daria said uncomfortably.

Jane sighed, "All right I'll start. I didn't mean for the kiss to make you uncomfortable around me. I didn't want it to ruin our friendship," she said seriously.

"Well, what did you want it to do? You didn't even stick around to talk about it?" Daria asked incredulously.

"Yeah I know, but I asked you to think about it because I was sure that if we talked right then, you would either reject me straightaway or stop being my friend," Jane admitted. "And, well, you haven't exactly stopped being my friend, but, well, I should know what you think about the other part from the last few days," she said slightly amused.

Daria shrugged. "I guess, and honestly, Jane, there really isn't anything you could do to make me stop being your friend, but I want to know what _you _really want, because I'm not exactly sure."

Jane looked at the ground. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and her heart race.

"I want to be with you," Jane said seriously.

"Yeah, but Jane you said that after Tom had just ended things with you. How do I know that you weren't just rebounding or whatever," Daria said earnestly.

Jane looked at her, "I'm not. I want to be with you and it's not a desperation thing. I wouldn't do that to you, especially since I know it's hard for you to trust and like people," Jane said. "I would never hurt you that way," she promised.

"I know, well, sort of, but even so…why me?" Daria asked.

"Lots of reasons. Mainly because you understand me, your strong, you take my unintentional crap without making me pay for it, unless I really need to," Jane said, "And it just feels right," she said honestly.

Daria nodded, considering all of it, and dealing with her own surprise.

After a moment, Jane asked, seriously, "So, what do you think about it?"

"I'm not sure, yet," Daria admitted, "I don't want to lose our friendship over this. It means too much to me to sacrifice to teenage hormones."

"Who says you have to sacrifice? I think it would just be a bonus thing," Jane said.

"All right. If I said I didn't want to be with you, what would you do?" Daria challenged.

Jane contemplated it. "Well…I would be let down, but I'd accept it and we'd still be friends," she said honestly.

"Okay, and if I said I wanted to be with you, but we broke up?" Daria asked seriously.

It took Jane a moment before she answered, "Well, I don't see that happening," she stated.

"If it did?" Daria pressed.

Jane sighed, "I don't know. I haven't processed that scenario," she admitted.

"Well, it's something I want to know," Daria said, "It worries me."

Jane took another moment, and then spoke quietly, "I'd probably never speak to you again, although I'd feel like a hypocrite, 'cause I said I'd be friends with Tom. I just can't see us breaking up," she said.

Daria nodded, "I don't want that to happen to us," she said, then after a moment, asked, indignant, "And why would I be any different then Tom?"

Jane smiled, "I didn't love Tom, but I…," she cleared her throat and looked away from Daria, "I could love you and I know you could really break my heart," she confessed.

Daria looked at her surprised.

"Listen, we can drop this. It was just an idea, but obviously you aren't--" Jane started but was cut off when Daria suddenly kissed her on the mouth.

Jane was completely surprised and caught off guard. She figured that this must have been the way that she made Daria feel last time.

Daria pulled away just as quickly as she had initiated the kiss.

Jane was a little disappointed that it was so short, but figured if Daria were accepting her proposal, there would be time to make their kisses longer.

Jane looked at her expectantly, but Daria only looked at the ground.

"Well, I know that kiss was supposed to mean something, but I'm not sure…," Jane started.

"I want us to be together, but I do need time to…get used to it," Daria said and looked at Jane seriously, "I don't want to be public, or at least very public about it."

"Okay, I can understand that. I'm not that confident with it either, but I don't want to hide forever," Jane said.

Daria nodded.

"So…you're my girlfriend, then?" Jane asked trying to suppress a grin.

"Yes," Daria mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that," Jane teased.

"You really want to try me, 'cause I can make that last kiss, your last kiss," Daria threatened, but was trying so suppress her own grin.

Jane leant over and kissed Daria. Daria let her although Jane could feel some reluctance.

Daria was the first to pull away. "I don't need my mom to see us. I'm not sure how she would feel just yet," Daria offered as her apology.

Jane nodded, but grinned mischievously, "Well, you do have the coolest room ever, and it is a _private_ room with a door and lock."

"Jane," Daria reprimanded, shy about being alone with Jane like that.

Jane shrugged, "I had to try. Anyway, you do have a TV in the living room," she conceded.

"Thanks," Daria said appreciatively.

Jane knew that it was going to take time, but she didn't mind. This was something that she felt was really worth it.

Jane yawned, "Anyway, tonight was sort of interesting, huh?"

Daria stood and stretched, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, we didn't accomplish much with your brother's car, and I heard _two_ lame horror stories," she said and smiled at Jane.

Jane nodded absently, until she caught what Daria had said.

"Hey," Jane said offended.

"Come on, let's get back inside and make sure that my dad doesn't burn down the house," Daria said pulling Jane to stand.

"Or, gets into an argument with the oven," Jane said.

"Which is likely to happen, whether we're there or not," Daria said, then smiled, "But it could get entertaining?"

"That it could; better then TV," Jane said smiling and followed Daria into the house.

* * *

Daria and Jane were lounging in the living room in front of the TV. The front door opened and Helen came in, looking slightly troubled.

"Hello, girls," Helen said as she walked over to them, placing her briefcase on the couch.

"Hi, mom," Daria said.

"Hello, Mrs. Morgendorffer," Jane said.

"Done! Just in time!" the three heard Jake exclaim from the kitchen. Jake then came into the living room. "Hi, honey, see we're all home and about to eat the lasagna that I prepared," he said, "Yep, give old Jake a task and it gets done, by golly!" he said proudly.

"Hmm, I'd better get my car to the shop first thing in the morning," Helen said, ignoring Jake and just as Quinn was coming down the stairs.

"Your car's broken, too? I can't live like this, mother," Quinn said dramatically.

Daria and Jane rolled their eyes.

Helen looked at Jake, an eyebrow raised. "Too?" she questioned.

Jake laughed nervously. "Not that a little auto trouble stopped me from making sure our daughter got home safely, not big Jake Morgendorffer," he said.

Helen nodded, "That's nice, dear. You know, it was the strangest thing. I was at a stoplight on that road near the woods, and I heard this song, but the radio wasn't on," she began contemplative, "And then the door started making the funniest sound. A metallic sound; maybe the door's broken or something. Well, the noise stopped after I drove away, but I think I should still get it looked at."

Daria, Jane, and Jake shared a questioning glance.

Helen looked at them curiously. "What?" she asked.

"They're just being weird, mom," Quinn said irritated, "Anyway, about the car…," she said leading Helen into the kitchen.

"Um, well, lasagna's ready," Jake said nervously and rushed after Helen and Quinn.

Daria and Jane only looked at each other; both contemplating looking at the car.

"Well, I'm starved," Jane decided, "And it's dark outside," she reasoned.

"Ditto," Daria said.

They both stood. Jane walked into the kitchen, but Daria couldn't resist. She walked over to the side window and looked at Helen's car. She sighed relieved, but remembered that in the story the teeth had been found on the _passenger's_ side. She became thoughtful for a moment, but then her stomach rumbled.

"Boy, that lasagna smells good," Daria said and joined the others in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Daria had finished with her schoolwork and decided to chance seeing what the rest of her family was up to. She left her room and headed downstairs. In the living room, Quinn was watching TV; Daria ignored her and continued to the kitchen, figuring she needed a refreshment.

In the kitchen, Daria was surprised to see that the ceiling light fixture was missing and that a gaping hole and loose wires had replaced it.

Jake was standing on the table and reading what appeared to be an instruction manual. He apparently was trying to fix the ceiling light and seemed to be having a bit of trouble.

Daria stopped to watch him.

"Dammit," Jake swore, still reading the manual. "Where does it say which wire is which?" he said touching the group of wires on examination.

"Maybe a little light will make things easier," Daria teased, reaching for the light switch.

"No! Daria, don't!" Jake yelled, fearfully.

Daria smirked. "I was joking, dad," she said and went to the fridge to get an Ultra Cola.

Jake was relieved and went back to looking at the wires. "Was the green one always here?" he questioned to himself.

Daria left Jake to his work and went into the living room. Quinn was still watching TV.

Daria stood behind the couch and looked at the show. A man was changing a tire on an SUV in a snowstorm. Daria was surprised to see Quinn wipe at her eyes with a tissue.

"The man who rescued Donna that snowy Christmas Eve was no ordinary roadside mechanic. The authorities have no record of his existence, but someone, or something, fixed the tire on her sport utility vehicle. To this day, Donna believes it was...a guardian angel," said the announcer.

Quinn sniffed back her tears.

Daria rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Too bad the angel didn't fix Donna's brakes before she flattened that family in the hatchback," Daria said drolly.

"You shouldn't make fun, Daria. There are some mysteries that are just beyond our knowledge," Quinn warned.

"Like, the fact that the human ego is bloated enough to believe that the force that created the universe gives a crap about our blowouts," Daria challenged.

"You wouldn't say that if your life were touched by an angel," Quinn argued.

"I'd be too busy suing for harassment," Daria said irritated.

"Daria!" Quinn said scandalized. "Don't even joke like that. Angels are everywhere; they can hear you," she chastised.

"Then I'm going to my room so we can talk about you behind your back," Daria said annoyed and walked up the stairs.

"Some people just won't listen to logic," she heard Quinn say.

Daria scowled and entered her room, closing her bedroom door, grateful that it was soundproof and kept noise _out_.

English Literature was the last class of the day and Daria couldn't wait for the bell to ring. Jane sat next to her, doodling as she usually did, tuning out the current discussion. Daria knew that, once again, she would have to fill her in.

Daria had been watching Jane for a moment before she was brought back to reality by Mr. O'Neill asking a question.

"All right, why did the soothsayer tell Caesar to 'Beware of the Ides of March'?" Mr. O'Neill asked looking around the class, "Who wants to 'take a stab'?" he said and laughed lightly.

"How much you wanna bet only _he_ getsit, well, besides you?" Jane whispered to Daria, not letting up her attention from her drawing.

Daria looked at her surprised. "So you _are_ paying attention?" she accused hushed.

"Not really, but it's a bit distracting when you keep staring over my shoulder," Jane said, and then looked up at Daria, grinning.

Daria blushed deeply, "Sorry," she muttered.

"I wasn't complaining," Jane assured.

"Ah, Kevin," Mr. O'Neill said.

"And that's my cue…," Jane said, tuning the world out again for her sketching.

Daria, however, turned her attention back to the discussion, although, wondering why. It was _Kevin_ answering, or at least trying to.

"Um, because the Ides were gonna do something mean to him?" Kevin answered unsurely.

Daria smirked. Only Kevin could answer a question with a question that was _supposed_ to be an answer.

Mr. O'Neill slightly frowned, "The Ides aren't people. They're a time of the month," he explained.

"Eww, gross. Well, there's your answer," Kevin said revolted.

Mr. O'Neill looked at Kevin confused, but didn't press.

"At least he's consistent with his _lack_ of knowledge," Daria said, mildly entertained.

Jane chuckled and put her sketchbook away.

Mr. O'Neill looked at the clock; class was coming to an end. "Oh, class, before we go, Brittany has an announcement to make," he said.

Brittany stood, "I just wanted to tell everyone that my dad and stepmom are throwing a party for me on Saturday for getting a C-minus average last semester," she said, "There's gonna be a band and everyone's invited, even the unpopular people," she said in her usual squeak.

"Oh, stop," Jane said, mock embarrassment.

The bell rang.

Jane and Daria grabbed their backpacks and left the classroom.

"Thank God," Jane said, stretching.

Daria glared at her. Jane looked at her confused.

"What?" Jane asked.

Daria shook her head, realizing that Jane didn't know about the angel dispute she was having with Quinn.

"You seem tense," Jane commented as they left the school grounds and walked their usual route home.

"It's nothing. Or, at least nothing I want to talk about," Daria said firmly.

Jane nodded and knew not to press Daria; it would only cause them to fight. Jane decided to change the subject.

"So…I noticed you watching me," Jane began, smirking at Daria.

Daria rolled her eyes, "Nothing else to do," she remarked, shrugging, but had a light hue to her cheeks.

"Right," Jane said skeptically, but was greatly amused.

They continued walking in silence. Jane musing and, secretly, watching Daria.

Jane found that she liked teasing Daria more now that they were together. True, she used to do it when they were still just friends, but Daria seemed more vulnerable to it nowadays. Daria wasn't so quick to fight back because she was usually trying to hide a blush or her light embarrassment. Jane thought it was fun, and that Daria really was too cute in her bashfulness. Jane was truly happy and liked knowing that Daria was hers now. Jane still couldn't believe her good fortune.

Jane looked around and saw that no one was walking along their block. She stopped Daria, pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

Daria didn't resist her, but she only kissed her back a few seconds and then pulled away. Daria's blush now darkened considerably. She looked at Jane surprised.

"What was that for?" Daria asked, not at all upset.

"I've wanted to do that all day. I couldn't wait 'til we got indoors," Jane said casually, smiling, and continued walking.

Daria followed her, falling into step. "I know you hate hiding…," Daria began apologetic.

"Oh, I wasn't complaining; just explaining," Jane reassured quickly.

"I know, but I just wanted you to know. I feel like you initiate a lot of what we do and I don't want you to think I have a huge problem with it-us, or something," Daria said honestly.

"I know you don't," Jane said. "I don't mind. Promise," she said firmly.

Daria nodded, "Just making sure."

"So, you want to hang out at my house?" Jane asked.

Daria's mood darkened a bit as she thought about it.

"Sure. No one is likely to be at your house, right?" Daria asked seriously.

"Well, I haven't spoken to him, but No one did promise to drop by today, if that's all right with you," Jane said smiling.

Daria looked at her confused, and then caught onto the joke. She gave a half-smile and rolled her eyes.

Daria smirked. "I think you need to stay out of the sun."

"Just trying to bring you out of your mood; you're no fun once you've gotten irritated," Jane said.

"I'm fun?" Daria asked feigning surprise.

"You know what I mean," Jane deadpanned.

"Meaning you won't get any," Daria said, raising an eyebrow.

Jane smiled mischievously, "You know me so well, my darling," she said.

"Ugh, I told you not to call me that," Daria said disgusted.

Jane smiled, "I know, but it vexes you so, and you're so cute when you're vexed," she said.

Daria blushed, "I think us being together has perverted you more so than normal," she said, "I don't remember you acting like this with Tom," she reprimanded.

Jane shrugged, "Tom wasn't as cute when he blushed or got angry," she teased lightly.

"Uh-huh," Daria said.

"All right, all teasing aside. For now. Why don't you want to be home, or should I say, be around Quinn other then the normal reasons?" Jane said, "What are you guys fighting about this time?"

Daria glared at her. "Who said we were fighting?" she said, and then sighed, "All right, we are, sort of, but I don't want to discuss it now."

"Meaning we'll have to discuss it eventually, though," Jane said, "Why don't we just discuss it now and get it out of the way?"

Daria smirked, "I thought you wanted to keep me in a good mood," she teased.

Jane grinned, "Are we promising something, 'cause if we are then we never have to discuss _anything_ ever again," she said.

"Down, Jane," Daria said, rolling her eyes, amused.

They walked up to Jane's door.

"All right, I'm letting it go as long as when we get to my room…," Jane said stopping and pulling Daria close to kiss her, "You drop the mood," she said, pulling back.

"Fine," Daria conceded and kissed Jane lightly.

Jane opened the door, holding Daria's hand, and led her into the house. Jane stopped a few feet in and lightly groaned; sitting in the kitchen were Trent, Max, Nick, and Jesse.

"Now _I'm_ in a mood," Jane said, letting go of Daria's hand.

"Guess No one showed up," Daria remarked.

Jane sighed, "At school, now at home," she muttered darkly, closing the door.

Daria gave her a sympathetic smile.

They walked over to the four guys to see what they were discussing.

"Hmm, I'm just not sure that high schoolers are mature enough to appreciate what you're saying," Trent said thoughtfully.

"High schoolers?" Jane inquired, curiously.

Trent looked up at her and Daria. "Yeah, we got a gig this weekend at a high school party," he said and then grimaced, "Ugh, makes me feel like I'm back in high school," he said.

Jane smirked. "I wouldn't worry about it, Trent. Unless you suddenly find yourself doing algebra problems, I think you're safe," she said.

Trent shivered, "Algebra…eww," he said.

Daria looked at the group, "Wait a minute. Is this _Brittany's_ party?" she asked.

"Yeah, you guys should come," Max said.

Trent nodded and looked at the girls, "We could use the moral support," he said.

Jane nodded, and then looked at Daria with a small smile, "All right, but the support will be _amoral_ at best," she said.

Daria was lightly amused.

"Cool. So, what are you guys up to?" Trent asked Jane and Daria.

They looked at each other innocently.

"Homework," Daria answered simply.

"You guys gonna be here long?" Jane asked Trent.

Trent gave her an apologetic expression, "Yeah; working on songs for the party," he said.

Jane nodded, "All right, well, we'll let you get back to…whatever," she said.

"We'll try not to bother you," Trent said.

Jane gave him an appreciative smile and grabbed Daria's arm, "Come on," she said.

Daria waved at Trent, "Later," she said.

"Later," Trent said.

Jane and Daria disappeared down the hall to Jane's room, while the band continued discussing music.

Jane pulled Daria into her room and immediately started kissing her.

Daria kissed her back for a moment and then pulled away from Jane's attack. Jane looked at her disappointed.

"Sorry, but I don't feel comfortable with that many guys in the house," Daria said, putting her backpack on the floor, "It's weird."

"Yeah, well, I don't mind," Jane said annoyed, "Beggars can't be choosers," she muttered.

Daria looked at her resentfully. "I know that we hardly ever get the kind of privacy you want, but I don't feel comfortable," she said, slightly irritated.

Jane sighed, wanting to keep Daria out of a bad mood. She walked over and kissed her forehead, "All right, don't worry about it," she said and walked over to open the sheet-curtains of the window.

"We'll find some time, okay," Daria said earnestly.

"Yeah, when humanity ceases to exist," Jane muttered darkly, forgetting the truce.

"Do you really want to fight about this?" Daria said reproachful.

Jane looked at her contemplatively. "Not fight, necessarily," she said innocently.

Daria glared at her, "Then?"

"I'm sorry," Jane conceded. "It's just that I could literally count on _one_ hand how many times we've really made out. We don't kiss outside of your house or mine, unless we're sure we're alone. We have to hide at school and everywhere else and I understand that, but…no one can see us here, in my room. Or, when we're at your house in your room," she said frustrated.

Daria sat on Jane's bed and looked at her.

"I know all that, but…it just feels weird with Trent and his friends around. Or, when my sister and her friends are at my house," Daria said. "And I still think it's weird that Trent knows about us. I don't like the idea that he might think that we're doing _stuff _when we're alone," she said awkwardly.

"Trent doesn't care and so what that he knows. It's not like he's going to fantasize about us or something," Jane said and then grimaced. "Forget I said that. Now, I get it," she said slightly uncomfortable.

Daria shook her head, amused. "Exactly. However, I wasn't going for that angle, but thank you. Now I can feel even more uncomfortable when I'm around him," she said and then looked at Jane seriously. "And I don't like that the physical thing is becoming an issue."

Jane looked at her. "It's not. And I'm not dating you just for _that_. If that's what you're implying," she said truthfully.

Daria shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I know the relationships you had with guys have been more physical than we are…," she said.

"I don't have a problem with it. I guess…I just worry that with the lack of physical contact you might want to revert to being just friends again, or that somehow we'll just slip back into that unknowingly," Jane admitted worriedly.

"We won't. I like being with you. Honest. I guess, I'm just still getting used to us being _us_," Daria said.

Jane nodded and lay on the bed next to Daria and sighed. "I hate this, you know?"

Daria turned to look at her. "What?"

"I just…," Jane started but paused, troubled.

"Yeah?" Daria said uneasily.

"I just want us to be like everyone else, you know? It shouldn't matter that we're two girls dating," Jane said pensively. "I mean, it's completely messed up that I could be seen dating those loser guys-guys that I wasn't even taking seriously-and not worry, but I get with the you, who I am serious about and…I can't actually be with you because _someone else _might have a problem with it."

Daria sighed and lay back on the bed. "I know exactly how you feel. Minus the dating loser guys part," she said with a small smile.

Jane looked at her, amused. "It sucks," she said simply.

Daria nodded. "I know, but I just don't want to have to deal with these Lawndale idiots, yet; I don't want us to have to struggle more then we have to," she said honestly.

"I get it. Also, if it were to get back to your parents…we still don't know how your parents would react. I know they like me as your friend, but who knows how they'd feel about us dating," Jane said.

Daria shrugged, "It's not them I'm really worried about," she said.

"Oh?" Jane said surprised.

"I like that it's just us and that only we know," Daria said, taking Jane's hand and twining their fingers, "I like not having to fight the world, at least yet."

"Me, too," Jane smiled, and lightly kissed Daria.

Daria let it turn into more, but then they heard the guys laugh loudly from the kitchen.

Jane stopped the kiss and sighed, "Okay. I don't think _I_ could tune them out," she said and moved away from Daria.

Daria felt disappointed, but didn't say anything.

Jane grabbed the remote from the floor and turned on the TV. She gave the remote to Daria, "Here, you watch TV. I wanna finish a painting," she said and got up.

Jane uncovered her easel and set up her paints. Daria watched her, frowning, then sighed and settled on the bed.

Daria hated the way Jane got when she didn't get her way, because she usually went straight into painting and ignoring her. Daria knew that was a complaint Tom had made and Jane liked that she didn't complain about it. Therefore, Daria knew she had to be careful about what she said when she wanted to spend time with Jane and it interrupted one of her painting sessions.

Daria started channel flipping. She stopped on their favorite show, _Sick, Sad World_.

"Back from beyond the grave, and he still won't pay child support! Undead deadbeat dads, next on _Sick, Sad World," _said the announcer and the show went to commercial.

Daria looked at Jane; she was already lost in her world.

They had been together for two months now and Daria was still worried about being found out. She wasn't worried so much about what people would say or think, or that she was ashamed of the relationship. She just wanted to wait until she and Jane had really settled and were comfortable with each other. Otherwise, it would be tougher to deal with people being against them and to try to be together through it. They didn't need the hardship so early in the relationship.

Daria knew that Jane hated hiding, and she did, too. There were many times when she wanted to be able to hold Jane's hand or share a kiss in public but had been too afraid. She knew Jane felt the same. They both hated seeing all the straight couples literally groping each other so candidly in the school halls with no one saying a thing.

And that was another thing Daria was also getting used to, Jane being such a physical being. Their relationship hadn't changed much except that when they were alone Jane just wanted to kiss and touch a lot. Daria liked the physical part, too, but didn't want it to be the only thing they did together. However, when Daria didn't want to be physical with Jane, Jane usually started a fight about it. Daria knew it was because Jane took it as rejection of them being a couple.

Daria didn't mean it like that and she never thought of it as such. She just didn't want their relationship to turn purely physical. She like that Jane could still be her best friend.

The show came back on, but Daria had tuned it out. She just watched Jane from her peripheral vision, not wanting to be teased anymore about watching her.

Jane was so content in painting and Daria liked seeing her that way. Jane may like to see her emotional, probably because she hardly showed any emotions, but Daria liked seeing Jane at peace. Daria also liked that she caused some of that peace.

Daria liked it best when Jane just wanted to be with her, without the need to be physical. Daria liked when they could just lie together in each other's arms and watch TV or talk. Daria found that was when she was happiest, but she never told Jane that because she felt a little embarrassed about it. However, she figured if she told Jane her feelings maybe Jane wouldn't run to painting so often when she got upset at them not being able to be together romantically.

"So where do you want to hook up before the C-minus fest? Here or your house?" Jane asked suddenly, not stopping her painting.

Daria looked at her startled, "Huh?" she said.

"Brittany's party," Jane said amused, looking at her now.

Daria looked at her confused, "You don't like when people are around because we can't be alone and now you want to purposely go to a place full of people where there's not chance of us being alone?" she asked.

"Yeah? Besides, we already told Trent we were going," Jane said.

"I thought you were kidding," Daria admitted.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We get to spend some time together outside in the world," Jane said.

Daria gave her a dry look. "I remember the last party we went to at the Taylor's house," she said as the memory of Jane being alone in a laundry room with a dork surfaced. It somewhat bothered her, but she reminded herself they hadn't been together then. It shouldn't matter. "We could spend some time together here. Trent would be gone," she said.

Jane frowned slightly, "Okay, so no good examples to persuade you, but I kind of want to go. Plus, we need to get out more," Jane said resuming her painting.

Daria sighed and then after a moment said, "Fine."

"That's the spirit!" Jane said enthusiastically.

"Spirit?" Daria questioned disgusted.

Jane gave her a small smile, "Sorry."

"Apology accepted, but you owe me," Daria said seriously.

Jane gave her a mischievous grin and walked over to her. She kissed Daria lightly, "I owe you," she promised.

Daria blushed, but smiled and pulled Jane closer to prolong the kiss, forgetting about the four guys in the kitchen.

Daria walked into the kitchen and sat down for dinner. Helen was finishing cooking dinner and Jake was at the table reading a book. Her mother placed a plate of meat and vegetables in front of her.

"Well, I'll be damned, so _that's_ why they call it a male plug," Jake said fascinated.

Daria decided that it was best not to ask. She started eating.

Helen walked back over with a plate for Jake. She looked at Quinn's chair. "Where's Quinn?" Helen asked.

Daria looked up from her plate, "I warned you, remove those Day-Glo arrows from the floor and she gets all confused," she said.

Helen gave her a small smile and was about to reply, but Quinn came into the kitchen. She was reading a book as she sat down.

"Quinn is that a book you've got?" Helen asked, trying to keep the astonishment out of her voice.

"Sorry to give away the surprise, but in the end he eats the green eggs _and _the ham," Daria teased and then resumed eating.

"For your information, I'm reading about real-life people who've had encounters with guardian angels," Quinn retorted.

"Oh, I know that book, _Chicken soup for the stupid_," Daria said calmly.

Quinn ignored her, "I just finished a story about a family whose house caught on fire and the cat saved their baby's life," she said.

"Technically, that's a guardian _cat_," Daria pointed out smugly.

Jake looked up from his book and caught the conversation, but completely missed the point.

"You know, I wanted a cat when I was little, but my father never let me have one, 'Dogs are for boys, cats are for girls'," he started and ended up in one of his usual rants, "Well, you know what dad, I didn't want a dog, okay!" he shouted to no one in particular.

Helen looked over Jake's shoulder at the book he had been engrossed with, "Oh, my, aren't those diagrams fascinating," she said hoping it would distract him.

He looked, "Yeah," Jake said going back to his book.

Helen was relieved at not having to hear another rant and turned her attention back to her daughters.

"Quinn, I think it's wonderful that you're discovering your spiritual side," Helen said approvingly.

Daria frowned at her mother for what she considered feeding into the delusion.

Quinn smiled, "Thanks, I think I'm very spiritual," she said.

Helen went back to the stove to prepare a plate for herself and Quinn.

"Yes, you take after your mother in that," Helen said proudly.

Daria looked at Helen incredulously, "You work fourteen hour days helping giant corporations find loopholes to skim on their taxes," she accused.

"See, you said it yourself; helping," Helen said twisting Daria's words, "That's spiritual."

"Ugh," Daria said frustrated and pushed her plate away.

"That's okay, mom, Daria just can't understand because she's so unspiritual," Quinn said smugly, "You know, I think I'll finish dinner in my room; I don't want to be disturbed," she said.

"Too late," Daria remarked.

Quinn ignored her and stood up, with her plate and book in hand. As soon as she moved just a few inches away, the light fixture that Jake had just installed fell from the ceiling and onto the chair Quinn had just occupied.

Quinn and Helen looked at it in shock.

"Dammit, my fixture!" Jake swore, oblivious to the danger his youngest daughter had just missed.

"Oh, Quinn, that just missed you!" Helen said startled.

Jake changed tactic, "I mean, yeah, are you all right sweetie?" he said compassionately.

"Oh, my gosh, if I hadn't gotten up at just that second, that would have hit my head," Quinn said still stunned and upset.

"Or something vital," Daria deadpanned.

"Someone, or something, told me to get out of that chair," Quinn exclaimed, "Don't you see, this is proof that I have a guardian angel!"

Daria scowled darkly.

Daria had been in a bad mood all morning. Jane had tried to inquire, but Daria said nothing.

It was first break, and Daria and Jane were at Daria's locker so that she could put her stuff away. However, a conversation caught Daria's attention.

Daria saw Quinn with her friends Tiffany and Stacy just a little ways away. Jane looked, too, when she saw Daria's mood darken at their presence.

"And something just pulled me out of my chair seconds before that light came crashing down," Quinn said dramatically.

"Wow, a real-life miracle," Stacy said in awe.

"Like in that movie about the bible," Tiffany drawled.

Sandi walked over to them, "I can't believe Ms. Barch banned phones in study hall," she complained, oblivious that Quinn had just been speaking, "What am I supposed to do in there for an hour?"

Quinn looked at Sandi and then her eyes widened, "Eeeh! Your sweater!" she exclaimed.

Sandi scowled at her. "Isn't it rude when people try to pretend they don't like something you're wearing because they're secretly jealous," she said moodily.

"No, Sandi. I almost bought that exact same sweater, but something told me not to," Quinn explained.

"Could that something be a mirror," Sandi said irritated, "Because a sweater like this only looks good on a very tall and lean figure," she said derisively.

"No, no, no, my guardian angel told me not to get the sweater, because he knew you already had it," Quinn insisted.

"Your guardian angel is a guy?" Tiffany asked.

"I think so, I mean, whenever I talk to him about low-fat yogurt flavors he seems very detached," Quinn said thoughtfully.

Sandi gave Quinn a disbelieving look, "Quinn maybe you better stop putting your coats into storage until we know the effects of mothball fumes on the human brain," she teased.

"No, Sandi, Quinn really does have a guardian angel," Stacy said.

"He saved her life," Tiffany said.

"And, he found this earring I was missing since last September," Quinn added, showing the earrings on her ears.

Sandi smirked, "But if a guardian angel is supposed to help you, why would he find an earring that's so…_eighties_," she said self-satisfied.

Stacy looked confused and torn, "Gee, Sandi, that's a good question," she said looking at Quinn.

"Yeah, it's relevant," Tiffany said also looking at Quinn.

"I guess there are some mysteries that are beyond our knowledge," Quinn said enigmatically.

Stacy and Tiffany nodded in agreement while Sandi rolled her eyes.

Daria slammed her locker and started walking away with Jane.

"Guardian angel, huh?" Jane said.

"At least he doesn't leave the milk out, like when the Trix Rabbit was staying with us," Daria quipped.

Jane gave a short laugh, "I guess I can count you among the skeptics," she said.

Daria shrugged, "Let's put it this way, in my spiritual universe, if there are guardian angels, they don't care if you leave the house in clogs," she stated annoyed.

Jane nodded and decided not to say anymore on the subject since Daria was upset about it already.

Daria and Jane had just come back from Lunch. They had eaten on the bleachers in the lower field. Jane figured that Daria had enough of Quinn and her guardian angel for the day so they stayed away from the cafeteria. Unfortunately, Quinn's angel was brought back up.

Daria was at her locker again, collecting her afternoon classes' textbooks, and saw the Fashion Club speaking together.

She and Jane heard Sandi speak, "I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this, Quinn," Sandi said annoyed.

"Hey, she agrees with you," Jane said.

Daria glared at her, but said nothing. She just grabbed her History book and English Lit. book.

Jane focused back on the conversation.

"Really, that's great Sandi," Quinn said trying to sound truly excited, "What kinds of things does he do for you?"

"Well, today in the cafeteria, my angel told me to have the raspberry vinaigrette dressing, because it will make my hair extra luminous," Sandi said superiorly.

"I had the same dressing; I wonder if my hair will get more luminous?" Stacy said thoughtfully.

"But you always eat salad with vinaigrette dressing," Quinn said to Sandi confused.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, maybe you should tell my angel to stop being so consistent," Sandi said irritated and suddenly covered her mouth.

Quinn looked at her concerned, "Sandi, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Uh, gotta go!" Sandi said and rushed off.

"Oh, I feel really sick," Tiffany moaned.

"Me, too," Stacy said and touched her stomach.

"I feel fine," Quinn said cheerfully.

"I think it was the salad dressing," Tiffany said and then she and Stacy ran off.

Quinn stood alone, amazed, "Someone, or something, stopped me from eating that dressing," she said in awe.

Daria scowled, unable not to pay attention, "I didn't have it either, but I still feel like I'm gonna be sick," Daria said to Jane.

Jane gave her a sympathetic expression, "Well, Amiga, I'd say you just have two more classes for the day, but you live with her, so…," she said.

Daria sharply glared at her. Jane put her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry," Jane said and they headed for their History class.

Daria sat in front of the TV in the living room. It was on mute. She wasn't really watching it anyway. She was feeling annoyed that Quinn was still milking the whole guardian angel thing. She was just grateful that Quinn was in her room right now.

Helen came into the living room from the kitchen and sat down on the couch. Daria frowned when she saw that Helen was reading Quinn's book.

After a moment Daria spoke, "You know the neighbors can see you reading through the windows."

"I wanted to see what your sister's so excited about," Helen offered as an excuse.

"Why?' Daria questioned harshly.

"Oh, Daria, must you be so quick to judge?" Helen sighed wearily.

"You're reading a book about a cat with wings," Daria said pointedly.

"All right, some of the stories are a little far-fetched," Helen conceded.

"Carrying an amputated animal foot for good luck is far-fetched," Daria said, "Celestial middle-managers changing the course of human events is ludicrous."

"Okay, guardian angels aren't for you, obviously, but what's the harm in Quinn thinking someone special is looking out for her," she reasoned.

"Like a heavenly personal shopper?" Daria said sardonically.

Helen gave Daria a concerned look, "Daria, why does this bother you so much?" she asked.

Daria wasn't going to answer, but was glad that she was given a reason not to anyway when she and Helen heard Quinn scream from upstairs.

"Someone just mixed spring and fall fashions," Daria remarked.

Quinn rushed downstairs, carrying a pair of jeans with black gunk all over it. She saw Helen and hurried over to her.

"Mom, Mom, I took my jeans out of the laundry and they have black stuff all over them!" Quinn cried, "How could this happen?"

Jake came into the living room, oblivious to the commotion, "Has anyone seen my electrical tape?" he asked.

Daria smirked, "I think your guardian angel forgot to check Dad's pants pocket."

"Why? Why would my angel just desert me like this?" Quinn moaned dejectedly.

"Maybe the next book you should read should be _When Mildly Inconvenient Things Happen to Shallow People_," Daria teased.

Jake walked over to Quinn and took the pants from her to examine, "Aw, you can still wear these, there's only a couple of stains," he said trying to downplay the damage.

"Dad, I'm not Daria," Quinn reprimanded scandalized.

"Jake, why don't you tell her you'll replace the jeans, since you're the one that ruined them," Helen said exasperated.

Jake, defeated, pulled out his wallet and handed Quinn a twenty. "All right, here," he said.

"You can't buy pants for twenty dollars," Quinn complained.

Jake sighed and handed her another twenty.

Daria looked at Jake and Quinn and realized the opportunity placed before her. "Hey, why can't I get money for new jeans?" she said.

"You don't wear jeans," Quinn said irritated.

"Well, then I need money so I can bribe a dead guy to be my guardian angel," Daria said mock seriously.

Helen shook her head, frustrated, "Jake, give them each fifty and don't negotiate," she said.

Jake grumbled and gave the two money.

Quinn looked relieved, "So, there was a reason for this after all," she said pleased, and then looked up, "Thank you," she said and headed back to her room.

Daria held the money and became contemplative. She sighed, and looked up too, "There's no commission involved here, is there?" she said.

Reprimanding herself and feeling foolish, she pocketed the money and headed up to her room.

Daria and Jane passed by the guardhouse on the Taylor's property and continued up the path. Daria wasn't looking forward to the party, but she was just happy to be in Jane's company. She was just sorry that they had to appear like the best friends they were assumed to be.

"So, you and Tom talking yet?" Daria asked awkwardly.

"Sort of. He wanted to come tonight, but I told him it was just you and me and that we were only going to stay a little while anyway," Jane said nonchalantly.

Daria looked at her, "Did you tell him why it's _just_ you and me?" she asked.

Jane gave her an uncomfortable look, "No. Not yet. I mean, I plan to, but, at the moment, it just seems irrelevant," she said.

"Why?" Daria asked.

"I don't know. I'll deal with it; promise," Jane said and then looked at Daria curiously. She smiled amused. "You're afraid I might want to get back with him, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," Daria grumbled, but hated that it was true. She was a bit concerned with Jane and Tom's friendship.

"Awww, you're so cute when you're jealous," Jane cooed teasingly.

"Shut up," Daria snapped, blushing intensely.

Jane stopped Daria and faced her, "Hey, you have nothing to worry about. I'm over him and I have absolutely no desire to be with him," she said sincerely.

Daria nodded, "But what if he wants to get back together with you?" she asked.

Jane shrugged, "Then I'll tell him, but at the moment, he's not mentioned that at all," she said and they resumed walking, "So what's going on with Quinn at home?" she asked.

Daria sighed frustrated, "Same old stuff. Her angel got me and her money from our dad by destroying her good jeans," she said.

Jane raised an eyebrow, "_You_?" she asked curiously.

"_I mean_, Quinn had a big blow up about her jeans being ruined and her angel abandoning her, so, dad gave her money to replace them and I took advantage," Daria clarified

Jane smirked, "Oh. You had me worried," she said.

"Also, my once rational mother is telling me I should respect Quinn's beliefs," Daria said slightly annoyed.

"Mmm, I suppose the Earth could be flat," Jane said.

"Even that would make more sense. I mean, watch the bloodshed on the evening news and then tell me there are guardian angels," Daria said vehemently.

"Well, someone's keeping those dictators in combat boots," Jane commented lightly.

"Oh, come on," Daria scowled.

Jane sighed and looked at Daria apologetically, "You know what I think is bothering you," she said.

"Oh, really? Enlighten me, doctor," Daria challenged.

"Forgive me, as I know this will cut off some serious necking time," Jane smiled.

Daria rolled her eyes, "I bet it could; continue," she said.

"I think you're afraid it's true; that the Quinns of the world fit in so well because something really is looking out for them, that everything's been decided, they win, you lose, and whatever you do doesn't matter because the end is fixed, so why bother?" Jane said slightly irritated, and then became somber at realizing what she had just said, "God, I'm depressed," she said and stopped walking.

Daria stopped with her, amusement coming over her, "You're right. We'd better call it a night," she said turning around and started walking back down the driveway.

Jane stopped her, went behind her, grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her back towards the house, "Keep moving, Morgendorffer," she said sternly.

"I was almost free," Daria sighed melodramatically.

"No you weren't," Jane smiled, "…So am I out on the necking thing?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh, yeah. Big time," Daria said seriously, but had a hard time concealing a small smile.

Jane noticed the smile. "Damn," she swore, amused.

They entered the house and it was already filled with students from Lawndale.

"Hmm," Daria said, "I wonder how many really know Brittany?" she said looking around.

Jane looked, too, "Not many, I bet."

They saw that most of the students crowded around a makeshift stage. Mystik Spiral was already set up and readying to play.

Daria and Jane stayed near the back, by the wall, hoping they would go unnoticed.

"So, did Spiral come up with anything new and good?" Daria asked, standing close to Jane, trying not to look like they were a couple.

"New, yes; good…well, you've heard them before," Jane shrugged.

Daria smirked.

Jane pointed at the stage when Trent came up to the mike, "Hey, we're Mystik Spiral, and we're here to honor," Trent said and looked at a card, "Brittany Taylor, 'cause every dog has his day!" he said and the band started playing.

"What'd they call me?" Jane and Daria heard Brittany squeak insulted.

They were amused when they saw Jodie try to explain.

The two turned back to Trent when he started singing.

"_You put me on a short leash, and threw away my hydrant. You ate up all my kibble, now my coat's no longer vibrant. My nose is dry and chapped, but this puppy's here to stay. Scratch my belly baby, every dog has his day," _he sang and the rest of the band members started barking and howling like dogs.

Everyone was getting into the music, or at least trying to. Jane pulled Daria subtly closer to her. She hid her arm under Daria's jacket so no one would know that she was embracing her.

"So what did you think?" Jane said into her ear, when the song finished.

"It was new all right," Daria said.

Jane chuckled, "And I had to listen to _that_ for a while," she lightly complained.

"Oh, you poor thing," Daria teased.

Jane rolled her eyes and then spotted Upchuck coming to Ashley-Amber, who was standing near them. Jane moved back from Daria slightly.

"Oh. How sad, he thinks he's got a chance," Jane said, amused.

Daria smirked, "He always thinks he has a chance. Let's watch him crash and burn."

"Too bad I didn't grab some chips," Jane said trying to pay attention over the music.

Upchuck approached Ashley-Amber, who was completely unaware of him.

"I don't believe I've seen your fair figure gracing the halls of Lawndale High," Upchuck purred.

Ashley-Amber looked at him surprised, "Oh, I don't go to your school. I'm…," she started but Upchuck interrupted her.

"Ah, then allow me to introduce myself; Charles Ruttheimer the Third," he said proudly.

"I'm Ashley-Amber," was all she said, looking at him confused.

"And may I be the first to put the legend of my amorous exploits to rest? I'm actually quite sensitive to the secret most stirrings of your heart," he said flirtatiously.

"I'm Brittany's stepmom," Ashley-Amber stated.

Upchuck looked at her astonished, "Stepmom!" he said, and then started speaking to himself.

Daria and Jane couldn't hear what Upchuck was muttering, but were amused when Ashley-Amber wandered off without him knowing. After a moment, Upchuck looked up and was about to speak, but Ashley-Amber had already gone. He looked around confused and then left the room.

Jane was laughing.

"You can always count on him for a laugh," Daria said amused.

"Yeah, you can," Jane said, "So…," she said.

"Ready to go?" Daria asked.

"Hmm, not yet," Jane said looking around and was about to speak, but stopped when Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie stopped by them.

"Do you think that guardian angel dude is here?" Jeffy asked.

"Of course he is. Look around for an old guy," Joey said looking around.

Jamie and Jeffy did, too.

"There he is!" Jamie said suddenly pointing towards the front door.

Jane and Daria couldn't help themselves; they looked, too, and were confused when they saw Mr. O'Neill.

"Dude, that's Mr. O'Neill," Jeffy said sounding confused.

"Don't you get it? They take human form when they come to Earth," Joey explained.

"I thought it was demons who do that." Jamie said unsure.

"No, that's aliens, doofus." Jeffy reprimanded.

"Come on, we gotta keep him away from Quinn," Joey said leading the other two towards Mr. O'Neill.

Jane and Daria shared a look.

"I don't think I want to ask or know," Jane said bemused.

"Good, 'cause I wasn't that interested," Daria said, annoyed at the mention of Quinn's angel.

"Hey, remember when we were here last time?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, didn't want to be there then just like now," Daria said casually, looking around the room at the people, "Why bring that up?" she asked intrigued.

"It had its moments, _Esmeralda,_" Jane smiled.

Daria looked at her confused, and then smirked, "Forgot about that. Too bad Upchuck learned who I really was," she said.

"Yeah, remember that lame tour he gave us," Jane said casually.

Daria looked at her curiously, "Yeah. Why? What's with the trip down memory lane?" she asked.

"You remember that laundry room?" Jane said cryptically.

"Um, yeah, the one you went in with Bobby Bighead?" Daria said smirking.

"Yeah, well, not him so much," Jane said, "But I don't know, I was thinking of checking it out, you know, see if it's changed much since then," she said indifferently.

Daria smirked, "Uh-huh. By yourself, or have you spotted Bobby Bighead?" she said and pretended to look around.

"I haven't seen that lump, but I could use the company. You know, make sure I don't get lost or something," Jane said pointedly.

"Or lose a sock," Daria added.

"Exactly," Jane said hopeful, "So…?"

Daria looked around. Everyone was into the music and in their own little worlds. No one would notice if they went in there together.

"Sure," Daria said feeling bold.

"Cool, I'll lead the way," Jane said, "If I remember where it is," she said looking around.

"Want to get Upchuck to give us the tour again?" Daria teased.

"Ugh, talk about killing the mood, Daria," Jane said disgusted, "Now _you_ owe me," she said heading for the laundry room.

"I'll think of something," Daria said about to follow, but she saw Ashley-Amber heading their way, "Hey, wait," she said grabbing Jane's arm to stop her.

Jane turned and noticed Brittany's stepmom. They leant against the wall, trying to act as if they weren't doing anything.

"Gee, I don't remember seeing you guys before," Ashley-Amber said scrutinizing them, "Are you friends of Brittany?"

"Brittany?" Jane questioned.

"You know, the person for whom this party is for," Ashley-Amber stated.

"Party?" Daria said and shared an amused look with Jane.

"Yes, party, for Brittany, because she's become an honor student," Ashley-Amber said confused at their behavior.

"Brittany?" Jane said, truly confused.

Ashley-Amber shrugged and walked off.

"Good. Now let's go before someone catches on to us," Jane said, pulling Daria with her.

They made it to the laundry room, but before they entered, Trent announced that Mr. Taylor wanted to speak.

Daria turned to look. "Oh, hey, Brittany's getting her prize or whatever," she said seeing Mr. Taylor step on stage with a small blue box.

Jane dragged her into the room and closed the door.

"You mean you'd choose to look at some mystery thing, instead of being with me?" Jane said affronted.

"It's a mystery. You know me and my curiosity," Daria shrugged.

Jane rolled her eyes, and then pushed Daria against the door and pressed her lips to Daria's. Jane was glad that Daria didn't stop her this time. Daria cupped Jane's face and kissed her back passionately.

Jane liked Daria this way and regretted that they didn't get to do this often.

They had only been kissing for less then a couple minutes when a loud noise interrupted them.

Jane pulled back from Daria. "What the hell is that?" she asked annoyed.

"I have no idea," Daria said, and then they heard the shattering of glass and then yelling from Mr. Taylor.

Jane opened the door slightly and quietly; she and Daria peeked out.

Mr. Taylor was on the stage that the band was on earlier picking at pieces of glass on the floor and glaring at Quinn. Quinn was standing near the soundboard for the Spirals instruments with everyone's attention on her. She looked aghast.

"Sorry, I'll buy a new one," Quinn finally said to the glaring crowd, "I promise."

"Some guardian angel," Sandi said loudly, and obviously pleased, "He didn't even stop you from destroying that…item," she said.

Quinn looked devastated, "I…I, oooh, where's my angel?" She looked at the crowd, and then at Sandi, who was smirking at her. She then ran off crying.

Daria looked at Jane, "Guess now isn't the best time to break the news about the Tooth Fairy," she quipped, but found that she didn't find the situation as funny as she thought she would.

Jane sighed, "Ready to go home?" she asked.

"I was ready to go before we got here," Daria said.

Jane gave her a small smile and they inconspicuously left the laundry room and then the Taylor property.

Daria came out of her room. She was still thinking about the party from the night before. It had been interesting, but she was mostly thinking about Quinn. She looked in Quinn's room, but she wasn't there.

Daria went downstairs and saw that Quinn was moping on the couch with the TV on, but she wasn't paying attention. Daria walked over to her and stared at the TV.

"But aesthetics alone don't account for the silo's round shape, you see, if…," the announcer said before Daria muted it.

"Um, Quinn, you're watching an educational program," Daria said.

"Mm, what's the difference," Quinn said indifferently, "My angels gone," she said miserably.

"Maybe he's just stuck in the engine of a jumbo jet," Daria quipped.

"Right. You know, I know that guardian angels sound like a dumb idea, but once I started to believe in them, it felt really nice," Quinn said, "Like there was someone put here just to do things for me."

"You mean besides the entire male population of Lawndale High," Daria said rolling her eyes.

"It's not the same thing," Quinn said, and then looked at Daria seriously, "Daria, you're smart, right?"

"Well, I'm no Brittany Taylor, but the occasional electric impulse does shoot through my brain," Daria said, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"If there are no guardian angels, what do you believe in?" Quinn asked.

Daria took a minute before she spoke, "I guess I believe in treating people the way you'd want to be treated."

"But, there's nothing watching over us? Nothing keeping track?" Quinn said dejected.

"Well, there's the IRS and those guys with the black helicopters," Daria said, but stopped when Quinn glared at her. She sighed, "Quinn, until I see some pretty convincing evidence to the contrary, I think we're on our own."

"But, but, that's so sad," Quinn said depressed.

Daria decided to change tactic, "Um, then again, I don't have any proof that there isn't something out there," she said, hating that she was actually trying to cheer up Quinn.

"But what about the bullhorn?" Quinn said miserably.

"Maybe the angel didn't think saving an overpriced, undeserved knickknack was the most efficient use of his time." Daria suggested.

Quinn's mood seemed to lighten considerably, "Yeah! Maybe angels only get involved with really big stuff. He was probably playing his string thing when the bullhorn broke and didn't even hear it. That makes sense, right?" she said hopeful.

"I think what makes sense is to believe whatever makes you feel best," Daria said honestly.

"You know what? I'm gonna stop relying on my angel so much for little things and let him do his important stuff and just know that if I need him for anything really critical, like a complexion crisis or an unanticipated weight gain, he'll be there." Quinn said in a greatly better mood, "Thanks, Daria," she said sincerely and headed up to her room.

"Don't mention it," Daria said, surprised at her actions.

"Quinn seems to be doing better," Helen observed as she came down the stairs.

"Don't blame me, I tried to make her cry," Daria said quickly.

"I think it's very sweet when someone puts aside her own strong feelings just to comfort someone else," Helen said obviously having witnessed the whole conversation.

Daria, however, was going to play oblivious, "Sweet? Officer, you've got the wrong guy," she said seriously.

Helen smirked, "Okay, Daria, whatever makes you feel best," she said.

Daria was putting her stuff into her locker. Jane was with her as usual.

"So, you have fun this weekend?" Jane asked, leaning against the locker next to Daria's, huge grin on her face.

Daria looked at her, "Are we talking about something in particular or overall?" she asked, smirking.

"Well, I had fun in the area I'm specifying," Jane said still grinning, "We should do laundry more often, even though it was less then a few minutes," she said.

Daria rolled her eyes, but then gave Jane a mischievous grin, "Well, I have a laundry room, too, you know, and I have a lot of laundry to do this week," she said suggestively.

"Oh, so I'd assume you'd need help," Jane said smiling.

"Yeah, especially since Quinn will be out more now that she's on good terms with the Fashion Drones, and mom and dad have taken on more work," Daria said casually.

"Cool, I'll be over to help you, then," Jane said.

Daria looked at her and then realized the conversation they had just had. Jane seemed to have as well. She was trying to suppress a laugh. Daria then rolled her eyes and Jane laughed aloud.

"God, we are so lame," Daria said, grabbing a couple of books, but still held a grin.

"And weird. And what were you telling me before about being perverse," Jane teased.

Daria shrugged and then saw Quinn and her group coming their way.

Quinn laughed, "I said 'buster', can you imagine," she said and continued walking without giving Daria and Jane a second glance.

Daria watched her, "I need to change my locker," she muttered, closing her locker.

Jane nodded, "I agree. It would save me on a lot of your moods," she said.

Daria glared at her, "You know some of my moods are actually directed at you, right?" she said.

"Yeah, but so are the ones that everyone else puts you in," Jane smirked.

"I hate you," Daria said half-heartedly.

They started for Mrs. Barch's class.

"So Little Miss Spiritual Crisis seems to have recovered from losing her angel," Jane said after noticing that Quinn didn't seem so upset anymore.

Daria sighed, "Yeah, I knew her suffering wouldn't last," she said.

"The good times never do," Jane smiled.

Daria gave her a small smile, "Well, at least we got to see a grown man try to make a bullhorn from a pile of broken glass."

"And, I got to meet Amber-Ashley," Jane said, "Don't know why that matters," she said baffled.

"You mean Ashley-Amber," Daria corrected, "And I don't either, dealing with Brittany is enough."

"Right, how is it that she looks and acts exactly the same age as her own stepdaughter?" Jane asked amused.

"There are some mysteries that are just beyond our knowledge," Daria said, smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

**4/29/10**

**CHAPTER 4 DELETED UNTIL REVISED.**

**SORRY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**4/29/10**

**CHAPTER 5 DELETED UNTIL REVISED**

**SORRY.**


End file.
